


Going Cold by FreezingRayne [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Going Cold by FreezingRayne read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "Do you remember when we all used to be friends?" He sits down across the table from Franz. "All those rides in the countryside, the trips to the beach? When we talked to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Cold by FreezingRayne [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34082) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Title** : Going Cold  
 **Author** : FreezingRayne  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Gankutsuou (The Count of Monte Cristo)  
 **Character** : Franz/Albert  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : "Do you remember when we all used to be friends?" He sits down across the table from Franz. "All those rides in the countryside, the trips to the beach? When we talked to each other?  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/34082)  
**Length** 0:15:15  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Going%20Cold%20by%20FreezingRayne.mp3.zip)


End file.
